First Time Again
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Rose is stuck in a world not her own, then, she hears voices.


**Author's Note- I do not own these people, the BBC does. No copyright infringement, harm, etcetera, etcetera, and so forth is intended. Post Doomsday fic. **

_No matter what universe you were in, Mondays were miserable_, Rose Tyler decided as she continued her mind-numbing task of entering various alien artifacts into the database. Days like this made her wonder if her life with the Doctor had been a dream, but no, she would not think about that. Her mind kept trying to wonder if he was okay, if he had a new companion. If she was now simply a memory that was never mentioned, like K-9 and Sarah Jane Smith had become.

She had returned home from Norway weeks ago and was learning to live with the fact that there would always be a chasm in her heart. There simply was no value in dwelling on it, at least not when there was a mountain of paperwork in front of her. While the Tyler family had been on their journey to let Rose have one last word with the Doctor, U.N.I.T. had taken over Torchwood. Rose still had her job, and if things ever got sorted out, it would all be much more efficient, but the transition was a witch with a B.

A random thought crossed Rose's mind. All this stuff Torchwood had collected reminded her of another place; Henry Van Statten's lair. It was still six years until that would be shut down. Rose did not know if there were Daleks in this universe, but the billionaire was dangerous without his precious metaltron. Since U.N.I.T. was a division of the United Nations, their jurisdiction would reach to America. A hint of excitement flared in her bored soul and sent Rose hurrying to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, the new head of Torchwood's, office. As she approached, she could hear the old man's biting tone chewing someone out.

"And exactly where were you when we had metal monstrosities running amok on not one, but TWO, worlds?"

There was a pause long enough to allow for a sigh, then an equally cutting tone replied, "Earth is not the only planet, you know? And this is not the only time stream. If you must know, I was summoned home by the Lady President herself. Exactly how could I get out of that? At least with this Lady High President. She's a friend. Couldn't just blow her off. Omega was acting up again. If HE'D gotten loose, you'd think trouble."

Rose's heart stopped, then began beating twice as fast. It couldn't be ...

"I trust you got him sorted out, for what, the third time?"

"Third time's the charm, Alistair. He just had to take advantage of the chaos the War left behind. Always an opportunist, that one was. Now, what's this about Daleks? They were supposed to be all gone - "

Able to wait no longer, Rose knocked, then pushed open the door so that she could see the lanky form of HER Doctor, leather coat, Northern accent, big ears, and all leaning against the Brigadier's desk.

Both men looked up sharply, but the Doctor's expression showed not a hint of recognition. However, Lethbridge-Stewart knew who she was and looked most annoyed. "Yes, Miss Tyler?" he glared at her.

"I- I wanted to tell you about ... " she began, then gave up. "Doctor! It's me, Rose!"

"Nice to meet you, Rose," he grinned cheekily, but the smile faded as he sensed that she was demanding something of him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Rose's eyes dropped. "I guess not. I thought I did - I ... "

The Doctor looked at his old friend for an explanation.

"Miss Tyler is a refuge from the other world, the one I mentioned to you. She did know a Doctor, another version of you," the Brigadier said to the Doctor. Then, in response to Rose's amazed expression, he smiled thinly. "I read your file when U.N.I.T. assumed control of Torchwood, Miss Tyler. However, as you had not met this world's Doctor, it seemed pointless to mention my association with him."

The Doctor looked a little disconcerted. "Now I know how you felt seeing multiple versions of me, Brigadier."

"Well, it is only logical, a universe without you does not bear thinking of," Alistair noted dryly. "From what I read in the Tylers' and Mr. Smith's debriefings, her Doctor is a splendid chap. All of him."

"Naturally," the Doctor grinned.

"I heard you say you got rid of all the Daleks," Rose blurted. "Does that mean- is Gallifrey still alive?"

The Doctor's brows almost vanished into his crew cut. "Last time I checked. I just spent three miserable years there being ordered around by Romanavend- I never could pronounce it- Romana III. Never make friends with a Lady President. Gets you in all kinds of trouble." He shook his head. "We won the Time War," he concluded seriously. "But, it left us with a lot of clean-up duty to handle, and I was in charge. Just now got back, right in time to be chewed out." He shook his head. "But, I've had enough of it. So, Rose, d'ya want to go see the universe with THIS Doctor? I trust my other self's taste in companions."

Rose's eyes widened. "Really? I'd love to, but this time, I'd better tell Mum. Trust me, you want me to. Last time I ran off with you without tellin' her, you got smacked good."

The Doctor sighed. "I swore I'd never do domestic, but okay, yeah. Something tells me you're worth it."

For the first time in months, Rose's smile was genuine. "Fantastic."


End file.
